oshalanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
(There is a few more things to be added here) Dwarves are a strong, sturdy species that enjoy the solitude of their mountains. Often regarded as the best blacksmiths in the worlds, these dwarves have been known to make legendary weapons such as the four weapons each leader holds. They still produce masterpieces in metal and stone even to this day, yet it is very rare that you will see a dwarf beyond the mountains. The leader of the dwarves is decided via tests of creativity and strength, which is often shown to be the best blacksmith and warrior out of all of them. The first leader of the dwarves was King Unbri who delved the deepest into the mountains that they called their home, he was the one who found Mitthar, the rare gems he would then use to forge the four weapons for the four leaders of each race. He made a war axe for the humans, with a blade that looks like ice and a handle made of black stone, a sword for the elves with a blade that pulses with magic power and glows, casting light over evil. Daggers for the Dobuso, that will never break and will never require sharpening. Finally, for himself he made a hammer, with which he used for forging the other three weapons as well as many other legendary weapons, he also carried it to war where he would eventually fall at the age of 142. His spirit is said to reside in the hammer and will bless any other leader or dwarf with the knowledge of his creations if they hold the hammer. The hammer will always return to its rightful owner. The dwarves are the creation of the god Ymir; this alone has allowed them to develop a connection with the earth and stone that the other races could only dream of. It was with this that they were able to survive in the mountains for so long, and continue to live there and thrive. The tallest mountain that the dwarves found was named after their god, as it was known as Ymir’s peak. According to the stories though now days even the dwarves would venture there as that is where the demons were believed to reside for now, waiting. When the demons first appeared, the dwarves were the ones who were able to hold their own the longest, the hazardous terrain, and cold temperatures made it almost impossible for anything unwanted to make it up into the mountains, and when they did they then had to deal with the dwarves themselves. It was in the closing years of the demon wars that the dwarf king Unbri fell, and his hammer still remains there, it is now a sacred sight for the dwarves to visit and pay their respects. As no other dwarf has been able to lift the hammer from its resting place, there is no leader. When everything began to die down, this became a huge issue for them. The Frozen War Beginning: in the year 34 when the dwarves had just got everything back in order, and were trying to make some headway on who should be crowned the next leader, which had to be decided differently now, as it was clear no one among them had the skill to wield Umbri's hammer. This led to tension rising between the race, should there even be a leader now? All that was needed to set this war in motion was a little thing to strike the match. That spark came in the form of an orb known as Ymir's Eye. A dwarf excavation group were exploring the outer coasts of the mountains, which had yet to be searched, they were hoping to find something new that would get their names in the history books. Yet sadly that was not the whole truth as most of them just wanted to get away from the conflict going on in the main citadel. Whilst the rest of his team, the one in charge of the group, Joric decided to search on ahead to make sure the way was clear. As he was walking however he fell down a hole, which had been covered up rather well. The fall should have killed him... Yet as he awoke he heard a buzzing in his ears, everything around him was cold to the touch, yet he himself did not feel the need to seek warmth. Sitting up he dusted himself off and noticed he was being watched by a large orb, this orb resembled a circular glass ball with a large black stone in its centre. It was then that Joric realised he had been changed, his skin was no longer the tanned pinkish colour of the normal dwarves but was now an icy blue, his beard once a grand shade of bronze was now as black as the stone in the cavern he was in. But something else was moving in his mind, he felt powerful more powerful than he had ever felt, but he was also enlightened, he believed Ymir himself had chosen him. Him! To lead his people. Taking the orb in his hands he began to make the climb up to return to his group. It took him three days to make the full climb, but he was no longer hindered by the need for sleep, or food or water, he knew deep down though he would need some soon in order to survive. Eventually he regrouped with his fellow comrades and told his tale. Most of the dwarves nodded and agreed that Joric was indeed the chosen one. Pleased to hear this he offered to enlighten them, offered them this new sense of power he had. They agreed and so more of these ice skinned stone beard dwarves were made. Joric however, felt a rush of power flow into him from the orb the more he used it... he wanted to feel more of this. More would need to be converted to this superior race. Turning to the last few members of the group, he gave them the same proposal. Which they refused. Joric saw this as an insult to his claim. He snapped a little inside, his hand began to mist as frozen air licked off of it, the normal pink skins would move back terrified of this. Only to be frozen for all of time, that look of fear and horror stuck on their face. Joric's followers did not question this, they agreed with him now, they knew the 'truth'. Joric would think, before nodding he knew now that not everyone would accept him as the leader, and so he would have to convert or destroy anyone who opposed him. It was then that the Frozen War started, with the creation of the Hand of Frost. When the humans decided to take over though the dwarves believed they were safe in the tunnels of their mountain fortress, yet this would prove otherwise as they were then outsmarted by the humans in the end. Yet despite them now having to join the humans in peace they remain a battle-hardened race, and are anxious to continue exploring… as well as getting flat out drunk.